miraculous_fanfiction101fandomcom-20200215-history
Restart
restart a miraculous fan fiction "Hand me your miraculous." Ladybug said, standing over where Hawk Moth layed. Chat Noir held onto Mayura, about to use his cataclysm to destroy her. "none have ever understood.... i have tried to be a good father but my son will never listen! no matter how hard i tried, i couldnt get your miraculous. all i want is my wife back. why dont you give me your miraculous?" Hawk Moth said, losing his breath. "never will i give you my miraculous! and Chat Noir wont either." Ladybug said, reaching down and taking the butterfly miraculous. Hawk Moth detransformed, and Chat Noir let go of Mayura in shock. Mayura hit Chat Noir with her fan before rushing to Gabriels side. "Ladybug? we should go now." Chat Noir said hurriedly, trying to process that he had been fighting against his father. "just take my miraculous. i have no use for it now." Mayura said, unpinning the brooch and handing it to Chat Noir. He took the miraculous, as Ladybug swung out of the room and Chat Noir followed close behind. "the fights over now. and i want to know who the person i have been fighting with is under the mask." Chat Noir said. "plagg, claws off." Ladybug stared in disbelief. " i am so sorry Adrien for rejecting you all this time because i was in love with adrien and now you are adrien. so sorry." She babbled as she transformed into Marinette. "i guess we go see Master Fu now." Marinette said, running over to that side of town. Adrien followed, as Plagg and Tikki talked behind them. "it took them an awfully long time." Plagg comented. "do i get more camembert for defeating Hawk Moth?" "Plagg!" Tikki scolded. "you only think about camembert." "Come on Plagg!" Adrien yellled, waiting patiently for Plagg. they soon reached where Master Fu lived, and went inside. "Master Fu?" Marinette squeaked. "i see you have brought us the peacock miraculous." Master Fu said wisely. "what about the butterfly miraculous?" Chat Noir asked. "that one won't go into dormant. i have picked out somebody to be the next user for it. Come out, Isa" he called. a small pretty girl stepped out of a back room and nervously twisted her waist length braid. "are these Ladybug and Chat Noir?" she asked in a small voice. "yes." Master Fu said. "here is your miraculous." he handed over the butterfly miraculous. "are you sure about this master?" Adrien asked glancing at Isa. "i am ready Chat!" she exclaimed. Nooroo, wings rise!" she continued her transformation, adding her mask which was butterfly shaped. she adorned a purple and black superhero suit along with her brooch. she gained butterfly wings to her back and her staff appeared in her hand. the tip of her braid was purple and her long bangs were shaken up, while her braid grew longer and thicker. when she was done, she streched out her wings and flew to the ceiling. "cool! how do i start?" Isa asked. "what is your superhero name?" Adrien asked, remebering the first time he was Chat Noir. "what about Butterfly Chrysalis?" Isa asked. "very good. now Ladybug and Chat Noir, please help her." Master Fu said, shooing them out the door. "are you sure Isa was a good choice?" Wayzz asked. "she has energy to restore the peace in Paris." Master Fu said wisely. outside, they climbed to the eiffel tower. at the sight of Isa, civilians fled the sights except for Lila. "i am ready Hawk Moth. Volpina is waiting." she smirked. holding out her bracelt waiting to become Volpina. "i am not Hawk Moth. i am Butterfly Chrysalis, a superhero, not a villian." Butterfly Chrysalis said. Lila fell down with despair, thinking that she would never become Volpina again. Butterfly Chrysalis Miraculous glowed, and a blue morpho butterfly flew towards her. She reached out for it in her hand. "butterfly go send this girl a message of hope!" She said pushing the butterfly over to Lila where it landed on her earring. "hello Hope Bringer." "hi Butterfly Chrysalis" Lila replied. "I give you the power to be able to point your bracelet at somebody in despair and they will be relieved of any despair and will know the meaning of true happiness. " "Very well." Lila said transforming. her hair turned black and her elastics yellow. her outfit was similar to Vollpinas with the colors of a rainbow. there was a heart symbol on her outfit and on her bracelet. when she was finished, she pointed it at Ladybug and Chat Noir. they were relieved of there despairs and felt true joy as they gazed into each others eyes. Hope Bringer relieved despair from all of Paris when Butterfly Chrysalis called the butterfly back. she relieved it of all magic and flew to behind a building as her brooch started to beep. she transformed back, as Ladybug and Chat Noir swung along behind her. "what is next for you?" Isa asked as they transformed back. "i guess our kwamis go back to the miracle box?" Adrien said. they all walked back to Master Fu's house. Adrien and Marinette took of their jewels, handing them to Master Fu. "keep them. paris doesnt need saving anymore. we have Isa for that. you will now save the rest of the world." Master Fu said. "well as long as we are together." Adrien smiled, reaching out for Marinettes hand. they put their jewels back on and walked outside. they reachd a fountain in a park, at sunset whre the eiffel tower was lit up like a postcard. "i will love you for the rest of my life, Ladybug." Adrien said, kissing her. they traveled the world and ended up getting married. they lived with their kids in Paris, and gave their kids who were twins the miraculouses. the twins ought evil and the world was safe again. that was until a new threat arose, where the twins would fight it off. the end.